


Aong!

by Ghostwritemylife



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwritemylife/pseuds/Ghostwritemylife
Summary: Hyunjin is recovering from a car accident which left her with impaired speech. Heejin likes the cute sounds she makes during their tutoring sessions. Aong ensues.Hyunjin is recovering from a car accident which left her with impaired speech. Being able to only communicate through writing and animal noises, her parents become increasingly more frustrated as therapy doesn't seem to be helping. She missed the largest part of the new school year at the new school since her parents moved a few months ago after which the accident occurred sadly. She's forced to go to school during winter break with slow students, getting tutored. She's nervous people will judge her.Heejin is a model student who loves to help whenever she can. She's very popular in school and known to be friendly to all. Like every year so far, she's signed up to help tutor some kids during winter break. As a senior, everyone wanted to befriend her and claim her as a tutor. She gets assigned to Hyunjin, the senior who's seat has been empty since the start of the year.





	1. Vivid

Hyunjin was never one to complain. She had always been very competitive and athletic, which lead her to learn how to deal with whatever was thrown her way. She was on the swim team, captain of the football team and often participated in running competitions at school. She didn't have many friends, but the few she did have knew her as a silly and funny girl. She liked joking around and playing roughly with her friend when she was younger.

Moving to a new city was a big shock to her in more ways than one. Her father had gotten a promotion but it meant having to move 5 hours away from her hometown. She dreaded leaving so much, she ended up running away from home multiple times to hide at her grandmother's house.

She didn't want to leave her sports teams and friends behind. 

Her parents understood but the job would pay a lot more, allowing them to buy a nice big house in the new city and let Hyunjin join any sports teams she would want. This sounded amazing to Hyunjin and she didn't have any say in the matter anyway. So she reluctantly said goodbye to her friends and headed for a new life.

She wasn't going to lie, she did get excited at the thought of making new friends and joining new sports teams. She was hoping she could have a solid friend group again as she had before. She was well known because of her sports accomplishments at her previous school. Because of that and her sarcastic face, people were too scared to talk to her. She hopes to change that at her new school.

Her excitement, unfortunately, didn't last long. The morning of her first day at the new school went horribly wrong.

She woke up 3 hours too early, leaving her bored once she got ready. Her parents had shown her to the school the day before because they couldn't drive her on the morning of. Her mother had left her breakfast on the kitchen counter. She came downstairs to find it half-eaten, with her cat smugly sitting beside the plate staring at her. She ended up eating the leftovers and cleaning up the mess her cat made. She loved her cat, Choco, but she was also a pain in the ass. With an annoyed 'Aong' directed at her cat, she gathered her things and decided to walk to school early.

She was approximately 50 metres away from the school gates and about to cross the street when she saw a kitten stuck in the middle of the road. She rushed forward to help it, not noticing the car barreling down the road at a speed too high for a school zone.

It all happened so fast. She woke up in the hospital covered in bruises and bandages. She got lucky. She only broke her leg but got quite a hit to the head. Once she was stabilised, the doctors urged her to try to speak slowly. She had a lot of difficulties forming words and the doctors arranged a therapist for her. She was discharged from the hospital after a month and a half, still forced to come to physiotherapy and speech therapy once a week. Her parents took good care of her and made sure not to let her walk anywhere on her own. Slowly but surely Hyunjin made it obvious her love for making animal noises was still there. She could say 'aong' and bark and mewl just fine. Her brain function was the same besides her speech. She still remembered everything fine and was able to do work the same way as before. She communicated by means of writing things down on a notepad or on her phone. 

Her parents were growing weary and frustrated as time went by. The therapist suggested letting her join winter break school to hopefully make friends. Hearing kids of the same age around her and wanting to befriend them, could be a trigger to unlocking her speech. She didn't have to go to physiotherapy anymore, now only her weekly speech therapy appointments remained. She was almost fully recovered from the accident. Hyunjin looked forward to trying to make friends, yet at the same time, her speech issue left her terrified of what others would say or think.

 

* * *

 

'Hyunjin, sweetie! Are you ready to go to school?' Her mother sweetly calls out for her. Hyunjin was in the midst of picking her backpack up from the floor. Passing by Choco at the door, she bends down and pets his head. Soft purrs leave his mouth, making Hyunjin smile, her heart feeling slightly less heavy.

'Aong...' A soft mewl passes her lips before she sighs and walks downstairs to put on her shoes.

'I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends and have a great time, sweetie.'

Hyunjin smiles weakly at her and follows her to the car. It's only a 5-minute drive but it feels like 3 hours as her breathing becomes more shallow the closer they get to the school gates. She did not even in the slightest feel ready for this.

Her mother stops in front of the school. It was very calm, barely anyone really went to winter school anyway. This made Hyunjin feel slightly better. The fewer people she had to deal with, the fewer people that could potentially laugh at her.

'Have a nice day. If anything is up, message or call me, okay? All the teachers know of your situation so they'll understand if you need a moment to adjust or take a break.'

Hyunjin nods and kisses her mother on the cheek before shakily getting out of the car. The cold winter wind hits her as she tightens her scarf around her neck and pulls her beanie down more. It wasn't snowing yet but the wind was very icy, sticking to one's skin. Hyunjin usually didn't get very cold but since the accident, her body has been more sensitive. 

Behind her, her mother drives off after waving and smiling. She really hoped Hyunjin would be okay and be able to make some friends again. She'd been isolated, only in contact with her parents and medical professionals.

She takes a deep breath and bravely steps onto school grounds. Her feet drag on the floor slightly, gaze directed at the floor. She hoped to blend in for the first few days. She didn't want to attract any unnecessary attention. Her warm breath hits the cold air, fogging up and floating away. She focuses on the little clouds her breathing produces. 

Before long, she finds the classroom used for tutoring over winter break. It had luckily been pointed out with signs for the newcomers. Her mom told her it wasn't uncommon for new students to take part in tutoring during summer or winter to get used to the school and make friends before getting into school and becoming overwhelmed by the many students. Hyunjin was a bit of a special case but that shouldn't matter to the other students, she hoped.

She enters the classroom, letting her eyes roam around as she slowly walks to the back of the classroom. She was told to pick a desk and sit alone. Every student would be assigned another student to tutor them, from a higher class. In Hyunjin's case, as a senior, she would simply get another senior to tutor her.

There are a few girls chatting around a desk near the windows, smiling among themselves. They notice when Hyunjin walks in and smile at her sweetly. Hyunjin smiles back confidently. She had always been confident about herself. Her being nervous wasn't going to change that too much. Her gaze moves to 2 boys playing around in the back of the room, one of them brought a football and they were trying to see who could keep it in the air longest. Hyunjin itched to steal it and show them how it's done, but she was stopped by the sound of the school bell.

She quickly sits down at a desk near the back of the class, taking off her scarf, jacket and beanie and putting them away quickly. A few more kids enter the room. Everyone takes a seat as the teacher enters. Hyunjin can see a row of students standing right outside the door. They must be the tutors, she reasons.

The classroom grows silent as the Teacher looks up and claps her hands excitedly.

'Hello, kids! I'm Miss Jo and I will be your teacher for this tutoring period, covering maths! For those of you who aren't familiar with the system, we divide each day into 4 periods for the tutoring week. You will be assigned a tutor to help you who's confident in the subjects you've decided to study this week. Some of you will get multiple tutors, differing per course. Some of you will also get one specific all-rounder tutor assigned for special reasons.'

With that, she smiles at Hyunjin sweetly. She must be talking about her. How many other special cases would there be here?

'Well, I'll assign the tutors in a moment. Please pay attention and raise your hand when I call your name so your tutor knows where to go.'

Miss Jo grabs a list off of her desk and motions for the tutors in the hallway to enter the classroom. They all huddle together in the front corner of the room, waiting to be assigned to another student. Some of the students in class murmur among themselves, recognising some of the tutoring students.

'Right, first up as a tutor is Choi Yerim.' A cute and vibrant girl with purple hair steps forward and bows to the class. Her energy is contagious and a few of the students smile at her.

'Choi Yerim, our resident vitamin, is a 5th-year student and will be assigned to one of our 4th years. Don't let her fool you, she is surprisingly good at maths. Yerim, you're assigned to Im Yeojin.'

A hand eagerly shoots up at the mention of her name, as she waves at Yerim excitedly. Yerim smiles back and squeals at how adorable Yeojin looks with her oversized sweater on. She quickly moves to her seat in the middle of the classroom and sits next to her. The girls share a smile and Hyunjin notices how a blush spreads across Yeojin's face. Yerim seems oblivious and just throws a friendly arm over the smaller girl playfully.

Hyunjin smiles at the pair and turns her attention back to the teacher at the front of the classroom.

'Yerim, please refrain from turning this classroom into a playground. Both you and miss Im have a track record of doing so. Don't make me regret this decision.'

The 2 girls nod frantically. 'Yes, miss Jo!'

Hyunjin chuckles and looks over at the remaining tutors, all patiently waiting to be assigned. A pair of dark brown eyes in the back, catch her attention. Someone looks like they're standing on their toes at the back, trying to look over someone's shoulder. It's quite a funny sight and Hyunjin tries her best to stiffle a chuckle, hiding her mouth behind her sleeve.

'Next up is Son Hyejoo. Come over here, please.'

A dark-haired girl sporting a pair of tight black pants, a black shirt and choker, walks up lazily. Her dark hair is dyed blue at the tips. She remains unphased as some boys in the back of the class start murmuring about her. 'Doesn't she always drive a motorcycle to school?' 'I heard she broke someone's jaw once because they touched her bike.' Hyunjin frowns and turns to glare at the boys. That's no way to speak about anyone. 

Hyejoo remains unphased and simply waits for the teacher to assign her. Hyunjin is confused as to why such a seemingly badass girl would bother tutoring.

'Miss Son is one of those assigned to one person alone. It's a bit of a special case because the person she will tutor for maths now, will, in turn, tutor her in literature class next period.' Hyejoo smirks at this and winks at a girl with blonde hair near the front of the class. Hyunjin can only see the back of her head, but the girl looks like a princess. The way she sits up seems very regal in posture. 

'May I sit, miss?' Hyejoo's voice is deep but has a very whiny tone to it. Not at all what Hyunjin expected. Miss Jo sighs and nods.

'Not that it matters to anyone else but for prosperity's sake, Hyejoo is assigned to miss Park Chaewon at the front there and vice-versa.'

Hyejoo makes her way over to the blonde girl and sits down swiftly, leaning in and kissing her cheek. More murmurs move through the room. 'Didn't you hear? Chaewon and Hyejoo started dating right before the break. Don't even think about touching her man, Chaewon is forbidden territory now.'

Hyunjin smiles happily. Seeing the couple of complete opposite personalities interact so cutely, how Hyejoo's face lights up with a smile as Chaewon playfully shoves her, it warms her heart. She catches miss Jo smiling at the pair before turning to assign the rest of the tutors to students.

As the students sit together and hushed murmurs fill the air in between, the last tutor becomes visible when another moves up. It's the girl Hyunjin saw standing on her toes. The girl with the pretty brown eyes, and cute mole underneath. The girl with gorgeous dark hair and a sweet smile on her lips. Hyunjin bites her lip and blushes, she hasn't seen a girl this cute in ages. Hyunjin knew she was into girls. But right now she can't help but think she's only into this girl. Everything else fades as she keeps an eye on her until she moves forward when the person before her is seated.

'And last but definitely not least, my favourite tutor and student, Jeon Heejin. Come here, dear.'

Jeon Heejin, that's the girl that captured Hyunjin's heart so tightly she felt like dying on the spot. Heejin walks up next to the teacher, who pats her on the shoulder gently. The tutors and students almost all have their focus on Heejin. Some of them whisper to each other about how popular and sweet she is. Others groan now that they realise she was tutoring but not assigned to them. And some students opted for silently sending her loving and admiring gazes. She was really a beauty after all with her sweet eye smile.

'Thank you, miss Jo. Hey, I'm Jeon Heejin! Let's all have fun together this week.' She bows and smiles at everyone, causing most to smile and wave back enthusiastically. Hyunjin simply freezes, a blush permanently stuck to her cheeks and her eyes wide in shock. She sounded like an angel, her voice was surprisingly lower than Hyunjin's but velvet to her ears.

She locks eyes with the cute rabbit girl at the front of the class. Hyunjin was after all the last person without an assigned tutor, so Heejin put two and two together. She smiles at her sweetly and Hyunjin quickly averts her gaze, gripping her pencil tightly and staring at her lap. She was trying really hard not to suddenly mew at the girl and scare her. She genuinely wants to befriend Heejin, and perhaps be even more than friends. Hyunjin sighs. Why does she have to get a crush on her first day, and on her tutor too! 

'Heejin, you will be tutoring and helping Hyunjin over there out. Everyone gets 5 minutes to get used to each other and discuss what your main issues with maths are with your tutor. Miss Jeon, Miss Kim, if you 2 would like to follow me out for a moment?'

Hyunjin jumps up at the sound of her name and walks towards the hallway quickly, avoiding Heejin's gaze. Miss Jo and Heejin come out a moment after her and close the classroom door behind them. She turns to them, faking an air of confidence and forcing herself to not look Heejin straight in her mesmerising brown eyes.

'Well, your case is a bit more delicate this year Heejin. It was a bit sudden so we couldn't properly inform you, I apologise for that.'

Heejin smiles up at her favourite teacher and shakes her head. 'It's okay, miss. I don't mind. As long as I can help. Hi, Hyunjin. My name is Heejin, as I said earlier. I hope we'll get along well and don't hesitate to ask me about anything.' Hyunjin makes the mistake of looking up and locking eyes with the beautiful girl. Heejin had her hand out in the air between them, waiting for Hyunjin to take it. She shakily takes her hand and marvels at how soft and small her hand is. Hyunjin knows she has long limbs and large hands but Heejin's soft hand seems so delicate in her grasp. She tightens her hold every so slightly and shakes her hand gently, afraid of breaking her. She dares to smile back at Heejin and is shocked when something slips past her lips. 

'Aong...'

It's soft but audible in the silent hallway. Hyunjin quickly drops Heejin's hand and looks down at her feet. Meanwhile, Heejin continues smiling at the girl. She thought the sound was rather cute and liked the way Hyunjin held her hand so gently.

'That's basically the thing, Heejin. Hyunjin was in a car accident at the start of the semester. That's why there was an empty seat near the window in the beginning, before we moved seating around once we knew she couldn't join classes before the second semester.' At this, Heejin gasps and brings her small hand up to her lips. Her eyes widen and she looks over the strong-looking girl in front of her. Nothing about Hyunjin made her think she was in a car accident only a few months ago. And one bad enough to leave her out of school for the whole semester. Now that she thinks of it, she hadn't seen Hyunjin around at all. Heejin prided herself on knowing everyone that attends this school. She basically knows everyone in the city since she attended the only high school they had. She's lived here her whole life.

'Are you okay? Oh, that must have been terrible. I'm really sorry you had to miss so much. You must be new to town as well, I haven't seen you around before. Please, don't hesitate to ask me about anything! Even after tutoring week is over!' Heejin places a friendly hand on Hyunjin's arm and squeezes it comfortingly. To Hyunjin, the simple gesture sets her entire arm on fire and she looks up from the floor to blush and smile at Heejin. Heejin is taken by surprise at how cute Hyunjin's canines look when she smiles.

'Aong...' Heejin tilts her head in amusement and drops her hand from Hyunjin's arm. Miss Jo pats the girls on their back.

'I'm sure you'll get along fine. Hyunjin, I have also been appointed as your mentor while you recover. I will give you my info at the end of the day so you can contact me anytime, about anything. Heejin, you need to know that that's basically all Hyunjin can say right now. She can bark too apparently. It was something she did before the accident, jokingly. Unfortunately, the accident left her with a speech impediment. She's recovering and they hope her going back to classes and making friends could help her recover her speech faster. She's been a good student up until this year apparently so she shouldn't be hard to help catch up with the missed semester. She is indeed new in town. I'm very sorry your moving to this city started out on such a rough note, dear.'

Hyunjin smiles a little teary-eyed. Miss Jo had very warm and motherly energy about her. Her words touched her. She nods at her as her hand slips off of Hyunjin's back. Heejin's eyes widened at the new info, her hand finding its way to her lips again. Hyunjin looks at her and just shrugs. 'Aong.'

It didn't matter much to her anymore now that she knew and Heejin seemed okay with it, if not overly sweet about it.

'I'm really sorry to hear that, Hyunjin! It's kind of cute too though. It suits you, you kind of resemble a cat.' Heejin giggles and tilts her head, studying Hyunjin's features. Hyunjin blushes and smiles widely at her. Her heart skipped a beat at the way Heejin said her name. And she thought she was cute so that was definitely a good start.

'Well, lets head back and get this period started!' Miss Jo opens the door to let her students in just as the school bell rings. Her timing seems impeccable.

Heejin and Hyunjin make their way to their shared desk, all eyes in the room seem to be following them.

Miss Jo quickly has Yeojin and Yerim hand out worksheets catering to the specific needs of the students. The tutors were to help out with the given maths problems and could ask Haseul for help if needed. Everyone quickly got to work with the teacher walking around and helping or praising the students and tutors where needed. Heejin turns to Hyunjin and points at the worksheet, leaning in to whisper to her. 

'So this is a summary of the maths we worked on this semester. I don't know how far you'd gotten at your previous school or how good you are with maths, but you can try to make these and ask me if you have any questions.' She smiles at her encouragingly as Hyunjin picks up her pencil and starts filling out the questions. Hyunjin had always been quite good at maths. She ends up filling in the entire worksheet with only a few hick-ups. When she's not sure about something, she points at the question and pouts at Heejin. Heejin then chuckles and proceeds to explain how to solve the question, leaning in close to whisper and not disturb the others.

Hyunjin finds herself staring at Heejin's side profile as she's reading over the answer on the last question. She looks ethereal with the classroom's fluorescent lights shining down on her angelic features. 'You did it, Hyunjin! You solved them all!' She's pulled out of her trance as Heejin sits up slightly to smile at her happily. She didn't realise how close their faces were until this moment. She could very easily close the gap between the 2 of them. Her heartbeat picks up, blood rushing to her cheeks violently. 'Maw.' She mewls pathetically and shuts her eyes in embarrassment. A moment later, she feels a hand brush hair out of her face and place it behind her ear. A chuckle escapes Heejin's lips as she watches Hyunjin open her eyes slowly.

Her big brown eyes lock with hers and she offers a kind smile. Hyunjin seems like a very strange but amazing person. Heejin didn't mind tutoring her one bit. She didn't do much so far anyway. Hyunjin seemed to breeze through the question sheet with ease. Heejin found it very amusing to watch as Hyunjin frowned and bit her lip in thought at the harder questions. Or how she would let out the softest little mewls of confusion, muttering them under her breath when she didn't understand, turning to Heejin with a pout moments later.

'You're very pretty, you know that?' Heejin can't help it. She has a tendency to talk a lot and loves complimenting people. She's not known as the kindest student at school for no reason. Hyunjin blushes harder, if that's even possible, and turns her head away from Heejin's hand. Her hair falls in front of her face, saving her from further embarrassment. Heejin chuckles and raises her hand to catch miss Jo's attention.

'Yes, Heejin?' She smiles down at the girls and is surprised to find the entire stack of worksheets filled in.

'She's done already. She's amazing at maths. You might be getting a new favourite student at this rate, miss Jo.' Heejin teases as Miss Jo ruffles her hair and picks up the stack of worksheets. She smiles down at Hyunjin who finally turned to look up at their teacher, a faint blush still on her cheeks.

'You did well, Hyunjin. There's still 30 minutes left before the history period starts so you 2 can leave and hang out in the study hall if you want and get to know each other better. Miss Jung will be in charge of supervising in between periods and to keep an eye on those like you, who are allowed to leave early.'

Heejin smiles widely and nods, collecting her things and waiting for Hyunjin to do the same. When Hyunjin finally realises and starts packing her stuff, she notices some of her fellow students and their tutors have their eyes on her and Heejin. Miss Jo has moved to the front of the class and was currently checking Hyunjin's worksheets. She receives an impressed look from Hyejoo, who quickly turns back to Chaewon at the sound of a soft confused whine.

Hyunjin quickly gets up and walks out the door with Heejin. She steps outside and looks at her as she closes the door behind them, silently waiting for Heejin to lead the way. Heejin smiles and takes Hyunjin's big hand in hers, tugging slightly to guide her to the cafeteria. Hyunjin smiles and follows behind her eagerly.

 

* * *

 

The pair had been giggling at the supervising biology teacher trying desperately to convince her wife to buy her a new aquarium, over the phone. Jung Jinsol was a best friend to the 2 other most popular teachers at school. Miss Jo Haseul, the maths teacher with a motherly smile; Miss Ha Sooyoung, the art teacher that was a masterpiece herself; and Jung Jinsol, the geeky biology teacher that was simply loveable and easy to be around. The 3 hung out together a lot and their respective wives were also close friends. 

When the 2 students walked in, they overheard her conversation with her wife and had been listening in for the past 10 minutes. Miss Jung even addressed them and pulled them into the argument.

'Jungie, you don't get it. I can't place another beta with Blue in the same tank! That's the whole thing about beta fish! Look, even my students think I should get another aquarium! Right, guys?' Blonde hair is swept over a lean shoulder and a desperate look is shot at the 2 young girls.

'Fish are cute and you really love them, Miss Jung.' Hyunjin nods in agreement next to Heejin and miss Jung smiles at them in gratitude.

'See, baby! Pretty please? As an early birthday present?'

Hyunjin chuckles at the whiny teacher in front of her and turns when she feels a pair of eyes on her. 'You really should smile and laugh more. You have cute teeth, really makes you look like a cat together with you cat-like eyes.' Heejin's smile is genuine and Hyunjin nods, making a note to smile more around Heejin in the future.

The 2 spend the rest of their free time and the rest of their day enjoying each others company. Lunchtime is spent with the other students from their class. Heejin manages to convince them that Hyunjin is just very shy. Hyunjin had asked her through a note on her phone to not tell anyone about her situation just yet. She didn't want any weird looks or pity. 

Hyejoo eyes her weirdly the whole time but otherwise, everyone is very friendly. Yeojin and Yerim liven up the group with their jokes and loud voices as Hyejoo tightly holds Chaewon on her lap and allows her girlfriend to feed her. Hyunjin discovered that Yeojin and Yerim definitely have something going on. It seems they both like each other but don't realise it themselves yet.

At the end of the day, she receives miss Jo's information as promised and also ends up exchanging phone numbers with the group of girls she befriended. As everyone heads home for the day, she finds herself huddled up to Heejin in front of the school gates, waiting for her parents to pick her up. Heejin shivers and Hyunjin wastes no time to pull her closer and take off her own scarf to wrap around the petite girl. How Heejin could have forgotten to wear a scarf in this cold is beyond her, but she simply silently helps her out. The cold hitting her own, now exposed, skin doesn't bother her as much anymore once Heejin smiles at her gratefully and clings to her arm.

'Thank you. I forgot my scarf in the car this morning.' Hyunjin nods and looks ahead silently, trying to spot her parents' car.

She feels her phone buzz and checks it quickly with her free arm as the other is still being claimed by Heejin.

I'm sorry sweetie, we can't pick you up. Your father has to work overtime and he has the car. The principal told me one of the kids in your group lives at the end of our street. She can bring you home, please ask her and update me. Her name is Jeon Heejin.

She gasps and turns to Heejin, who smiles at her with eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She turns her phone so Heejin can read the text and smiles at her sheepishly.

Heejin squeals and smiles up at her. 'That's awesome! We can start walking to and from school together! Where is your house?'

Hyunjin quickly pulls up the address and shows her on the phone. Heejin takes a quick glance at her screen and clings tighter to her arm. 'Let's go then!' She gets dragged forward by the force of nature that is Jeon Heejin, a content smile on her lips. She didn't mind walking to school if it meant walking with this pretty girl. For a few minutes, as they walk home together, Hyunjin forgets about the bad memory of the accident. Walking side by side with Heejin, her warmth pressed against her arm and small hand in hers, she can only think about how happy she is to have agreed to moving here.

A small purr comes from the back of her throat and she widens her eyes in shock. Heejin heard the purr and giggles, leaning up to kiss Hyunjin's cheek and pulling her through their street happily. 

'Cute...' Hyunjin mutters under her breath as they reach her house. Hyunjin just looks at Heejin, face red from the cold and looking at her sweet smile. 

Suddenly all the colours of the world feel so bleak and boring. As she watches Heejin waiting by her front door, she seems to be the source of all light in the world at that moment. Heejin is vibrant and vivid, she's everything Hyunjin thought she lost since the crash. 


	2. Around you

Tutoring week goes by in a flash. Or at least it felt that way to Hyunjin. She's been having a blast with Heejin and the other girls. She started walking to and from school with Heejin every day, huddled together to fight the cold. She would always cling to Hyunjin's arm tightly, warming her up inside and out. The pair became inseparable to the point of them having made plans to spend the leftover week of the winter break together.

The girls were currently walking home from school after their last day of tutoring. Their last period had been with miss Jung, who animatedly told them she finally was able to buy a new aquarium after she promised her wife to build a new library and make the aquarium a part of the piece of furniture. Hyunjin had simply smiled and continued her exercises on anatomy while Heejin conversed with the teacher happily.

Now passing Heejin's house, they were going to quickly pick up some of Heejin's stuff for her to sleep over at Hyunjin's. Their parents met and were excited about it almost as much as the girls. Their parents hit it off immediately and Hyunjin's parents explained her situation in more detail to them and to Heejin. Heejin's parents welcomed her with open arms and allowed for Heejin to stay over at her house for a night since they did so well at tutoring week together. They had received praise from all the teachers, especially Hyunjin. It turns out she easily caught up with the things she missed during the first semester and had a better understanding of them than some of the students that actually attended classes. Heejin was proud to hear this and promised to help Hyunjin get into the sports teams she wants to. 

Hyunjin had texted her one evening asking what sports programs their school had to offer. Heejin soon learned that Hyunjin wasn't only very brainy but extremely athletic. Of course, Heejin did think Hyunjin looked very strong and healthy but didn't realise it'd be because of her having been working out and doing sports so intensely for most of her life.

'Hyunnie, I'll be right back. My bag should be on my bed still, I packed this morning already.' Heejin leans over to kiss Hyunjin on the cheek and runs upstairs. Hyunjin can't remember when that became a thing between them, but it did. She loved it. Heejin's lips always feel so soft and warm against her skin. Heejin is very touchy in general, she's noticed. She'll hug Chaewon and kiss her cheek, much to Hyejoo's annoyance and loves ruffling Yerim and Yeojin's hair as if they're her little sisters. Another new habit of hers was to walk up and plant herself on Hyunjin's strong thighs. Hyunjin's heart flutters every single time but she wouldn't have it any other way.

'Let's go, Kitten!' Hyunjin groans at the nickname and lets herself be dragged out of Heejin's house. She watches as she locks the door and reaches for her hand to walk to her house together.

 

* * *

 

They've been playing around in Hyunjin's room since after dinner. Heejin wants to watch a movie but Hyunjin would much rather play with Heejin, tickling her until she surrenders. The pair act as if they've known each other their whole life. As if this isn't the first time Heejin has ever been in Hyunjin's room. As if there isn't an unused mattress on the floor of Hyunjin's bedroom because Heejin has been clinging to her in her bed the entire evening.

'Hyunnie, please stop! I surrender.' Hyunjin giggles and stops to take notice of her position. They're on her bed, Heejin underneath her as she straddles her. Heejin has her hands covering her torso to protect herself from Hyunjin's tickle attacks. There are some tear streaks on her cheeks, her breathing is laboured as is Hyunjin's. They lock eyes, their giggles dying out as Hyunjin feels her throat suddenly becoming dry. Heejin's lips look so soft and inviting to her. She can't help but let her eyes linger on her warm lips. Heejin finds herself in a similar position. Hyunjin's intense gaze makes her feel things she never felt before.

If she's honest, Hyunjin, in general, makes her feel things she has never felt before. She was always friendly with everyone and very popular with all genders, but Heejin never had a crush before. Not until she was assigned to this strong-looking yet soft-hearted kitten only 5 days ago. Hyunjin made her feel more alive than ever. Everything was easy and comfortable around Hyunjin.

The pair find themselves gravitating towards each other. 'Hyunjin...' Heejin's voice is barely above a whisper, her hand reaching up to caress Hyunjin's cheek gently.

'Hee...jin...' Hyunjin closes the gap between them and kisses Heejin softly. The moment their lips meet, both girls can't help but let out a content sigh. It felt so perfect.

'WAIT DID YOU JUST SAY MY NAME?!' The kiss is quickly broken as Heejin finally registers that Hyunjin had said her name out loud instead of aong for once. Hyunjin's eyes widen as both girls sit up. Heejin smiles at her excitedly. 'Say it again, say my name again. You can do it, Hyunjinnie.' She kisses the raven-haired girl's cheek encouragingly and waits not-so-patiently. 

'Heejin...Heejin!' Hyunjin sits up excitedly, tears in her eyes. Heejin wipes away her tears and leans in for another sweet kiss.

'Say it again... I love the way you say my name... You have such a sweet voice, say it again...' Hyunjin complies, mumbling Heejin's voice in between kisses and muffled giggles. The girls continue their little game until they finally realise they should tell Hyunjin's parents and therapist of this breakthrough.

'Wait, before we tell them, try saying something else?' Hyunjin nods and takes a deep breath, her big hand clasped tightly around Heejin's smaller one. She tilts her head, thinking of what to say.

'Heejin... C-Cute.' Heejin blushes and smacks Hyunjin on the arm. 'Idiot, why would you try to say that of all things?' Hyunjin smirks and winks at her, reducing Heejin to a mess on her bed.

'Heekki cute.' She somehow manages to vocalise the nickname she'd been using for the bunny girl in their messages to each other. 'I really like the nickname by the way. Sounds even better now actually hearing it from you.'

The pair gets up and walks downstairs. 'Mister and Misses Kim! Hyunjin said something other than aong!'

Hyunjin's parents immediately get up from the couch and run up to the girls. 'Really?! What did she say? Can you speak, sweetie? Take your time.' Heejin squeezes Hyunjin's hand tightly. Hyunjin smiles up at her parents, puffs her chest in confidence and points at Heejin. Heejin blushes and widens her eyes. She just remembered what it was that Hyunjin had actually been able to say. She was so excited about the new development that she wanted to tell her parents and forgot about the topic of Hyunjin's speech. 

'Heejin cute.' Her parents' eyes widen at the 2 words uttered in total confidence. Their daughter smugly looks to her side at Heejin. Her parents burst out in laughter. 'Ha ha ha, yes! She is! Heejin is very cute and so are you, young lady. The therapist was right, making an amazing new friend like Heejin is helping you!' They both run at the pair and hug both girls tightly. 'Thank you so much, Heejin.' Since they were still holding hands, they used their free arms to wrap around the parents. Heejin feels them shake in their hold and feels something wet hit her neck. Hyunjin's parents couldn't help but cry of joy for the progress Heejin helped their daughter make in such a short amount of time. They knew from the moment Hyunjin came home from school, texting happily on her phone after the second day, that moving here had been the right decision, regardless of the accident.

'Thank you for having such a wonderful daughter and allowing me to be her friend.' Heejin always knows just what to say.

After a few seconds, they pull away and wipe away their tears. Hyunjin's parents quickly call her therapist and doctor to tell them about the progress.

They spend the rest of the night fooling around in Hyunjin's room. Heejin keeps stealing kisses from her and asking her to speak to which Hyunjin repeats time and time again that Heejin is cute. She can't get enough of how Heejin blushes at her words and proceeds to pull her in for a hug or kiss. The 2 end up falling asleep on top of each other, in Hyunjin's bed, tightly wrapped around each other. 

The pair only get closer and closer over the next weeks and months. Heejin asks Hyunjin to be her girlfriend after a month, not wanting anyone to look at the star athlete and -student the way she does. Hyunjin squealed and purred as they kissed that time. She used her ever-improving speaking abilities to tell her she really likes her. Heejin was the one to squeal then. 

Hyunjin grows to love Heejin more and more every day. She practices her speaking with her and the therapist. At some point, the therapist started asking Hyunjin to bring Heejin along for sessions. Heejin was always there right beside her to support her.

Hyunjin didn't have a care in the world as long as she had Heejin. She just had to be around her.


	3. I'll be there (Epilogue)

*Nobody POV*

'Hyunjinnie!' 

Hyunjin turns away from Yerim and Yeojin to find a cute girl running at her, full speed. She opens her arms just in time to catch her and lift her into the air.

'I can't believe we graduated college!' Hyunjin smiles and nuzzles Heejin's neck, purring softly.

'Hey, girls. Yerim, have you showed Yeojin around yet? You guys are sharing a dorm next semester right?'

Yerim and Yeojin beam at their senior and nod excitedly. 'Yeh! I can't believe she somehow managed to graduate.' Yeojin smacks Yerim at this.

'Hey! I did well on my final exams! And I managed to get into the same university as all of you so I'm obviously smart enough or we're all equally stupid!' She huffs and crosses her arms to which Yerim squeals and squishes her cheeks. 'You're so cute!' Yerim seals her statement with a sweet kiss on Yeojin's lips. The younger girl blushes furiously and hides in her arms.

Hyunjin and Heejin smile at the pair sweetly. They're glad they finally stopped playing their weird cat and mouse game and admitted to their feelings for each other. They were a strange but cute pair.

'Yo, yall actually did it.' What can only be a very teasing Hyejoo with a cute Chaewon on her arm, walks up to their little group.

'Of course. You better catch up quick, Hye.' Heejin teasingly sticks out her tongue to the girl before hugging Chaewon tightly. 'We did it, we made it...'

Heejin was glad they were able to graduate. Hyunjin graduated as a PE teacher, while she will be teaching maths and Chaewon surprisingly managed to graduate to become a literature teacher.

The 3 of them also somehow managed to stay in good contact with their old high school and teachers, leading them to land a job as teaching assistants there. Heejin would help out Miss Jo Haseul with her classes and take some over as well so she can take her time off and spend more time with her wife and children. The same goes for Chaewon helping out Miss Ha Sooyoung with her classes.

Hyunjin would be taking over the PE classes entirely and helping out Miss Jung Jinsol with biology classes since she took an extra course on biology during her time at college. She has always been a very diligent student.

'Shouldn't you be headed home? You were organising a celebratory party with our friends, parents and old teachers, right? Well, I guess they're our colleagues now.' Chaewon's soft voice pulls Heejin out of her happy thoughts.

'Shoot! You're right! I'll see you guys in a bit!' Hyunjin chuckles and waves at their friends as Heejin drags her off to her car. She twirls the keys around her finger, not wanting to unlock it just yet.

'Congratulations on graduating, Heekki.' Heejin blushes and kisses Hyunjin sweetly, she pulls away to look her in the eye lovingly.

'The same to you, Aong.' 

The pair chuckles as they get into the car and drive home.

 

* * *

 

*Heejin POV*

I smile as Hyunjin picks up our cat, Caramel. We'd gotten her shortly after moving out. She wasn't allowed to take Choco with her so we adopted a soft brown kitten and called her Caramel.

A sense of pride fills me at our little home. Our parents gave us the present of our own home last year, saying that it was obvious from the day we met that we would spend the rest of our lives together. And with all the hardship Hyunjin had to go through to get her speech back little by little, they wanted us to be able to start our lives together a little easier.

At that point, we'd already been scouted by our old school as our old teachers gave an obvious preference towards us. They were happily waiting for us to graduate so we could write up the contracts. We already helped out at the school a bit part-time during breaks and our parents figured having our own place closer to the school would help us immensely. 

So we spent our breaks at home and Hyunjin and I got ourselves a car to travel between college, home and work. We made it work.

'You feed her while I start setting up for the party, babe?' Hyunjin nods at me, now hugging Caramel tightly as she carries her to the kitchen.

I start cleaning up and setting out drinks and food in the living room and dining room. Hyunjin soon starts helping me, after feeding what's essentially become our child.

 

Our parents are the first to arrive, greeting us enthusiastically and congratulating us once again, as if they hadn't been at our graduation ceremony just a few hours ago.

They settle to chat in the living room. The rest soon follows. Chaewon and Hyejoo arrived on Hyejoo's motorcycle bearing the gift of Chaewon's attempt at baking cookies. Hyejoo apologised and pulled out a box of cookies she made just in case. Chae is very sweet but she really can't cook. She's lucky Hyejoo likes cooking and knows how to operate a fire extinguisher in case Chaewon tries to cook anyway.

I'm a terrible cook as well, I somehow always mess up. But Hyunjin's cooking is amazing and she somehow finds ways for me to help without ruining the dish. Cooking with her is one of my favourite things to do.

Yerim and Yeojin arrived together of course, in Yerims car. Those 2 would definitely do well living together at the dorms next semester. Yeojin brought some dumplings her grandfather sent her for her high school graduation. I thanked her and let them go in to greet the rest.

All that was left now was our teachers/colleagues and their children arriving.

Hyunjin was happily sitting next to me on the couch, listening to Yeojin explain what she'll be studying at uni next semester with Yerim chatting to Chae next to her.

I smile, happy to be with this group. Hyunjin kisses my cheek and gets up to open the door. That must be Miss Jung.

Hyunjin had gotten really close to her during senior year and stayed in close contact with her after that. Maybe it's because Jung Jinsol has a very laid back personality like she does, or loves animals as much as she does. Either way, she had a positive impact on Hyunjin's recovery and life. Miss Jung must've texted her that they've arrived.

'Jinsol?' Hyunjin smiles at me as I follow her to the door and grab her hand to greet our guests together.

She opens the door and we're greeted by a big smile and soon Hyunjin is pulled into a tight hug by who is essentially like an older sister and mentor to her. As those two hug tightly, I see tears in Jinsol's eyes.

'I knew you could do it, kitty. I can't wait to be working with you!' Hyunjin laughs and pats her overly emotional colleague on the back. I chuckle and turn my attention to Jinsol's wife, who was also smiling at the hugging idiots.

'Good evening, Jungeun. Glad you could make it!' Jungeun smiles at her kindly and steps around her wife with their daughter in tow. I smile and hug her quickly before crouching down to face their daughter.

'Choerry, how are you?' She smiles up at me and hugs me tightly. I kiss her on the head and wink at her. 'Guess who's here?' Her face lights up at my words and she jumps up and down.

'Mom, can I go play?' Jungeun nods at her and I get up to guide her into the living room. The moment she sees Yerim, her face lights up and she runs into her arms. She quickly took a liking to her during one of our other meetings. Now that I think of it, Jinsol and her wife always had a soft spot for Yerim during high school as well so it's not strange that their daughter sees her as a big sister. They have quite similar personalities too.

'Well, I think you can sit back and enjoy your evening. I don't think little Choerry will leave Yerim and Yeojin alone anytime soon.' Jungeun chuckles and goes around to greet everyone after patting me on the shoulder.

I feel arms wrap around me from behind and lean back into Hyunjin's hold. She kisses my cheek sweetly.

'Enjoying yourself?' I nod and turn my head to kiss her cheek.

We all chat and recall memories for a while until our next guests arrive.

Haseul, her wife and kid and Sooyoung with her wife and 2 daughters all stand at the door, chatting happily. Hyunjin and I greet them with a big smile and hugs.

'Thanks so much for coming!' Haseul smiles at me and hugs me tightly. 'You know I wouldn't miss the graduation party for my favourite students.' I smile back at her and hug her wife, Vivi, too. She was always very sweet and would often send cookies to me through Haseul on the days she knew I'd be helping out.

'And how is our favourite trouble maker doing?' I ruffle Jin's head as he smiles up at me. 'I'll be good, I promise!' I nod and let him run off to greet the rest. 

Sooyoung shoots me a wink and ruffles my hair. 'Well, you guys did it. I'm looking forward to seeing you more at work. Where's that airhead I call my mentee?' Hyunjin laughs and points at the living room.

'The Princess and her gang member looking prince are in the living room.' Sooyoung high-fives Hyunjin for her retort and sets off to find Chaewon.

Her wife, Jiwoo smiles at us brightly and pulls us both into a tight group hug. 'I'm so glad you all made it! I'm so proud of you kids!'

Jiwoo was literally a ball of sunshine, the sweetest soul you'd ever meet. She was a very good fit for Sooyoung's classy and chic aura. Opposites attract? Though in reality, we all knew Sooyoung is a big soft dork.

'I hope you don't mind I brought the little devils?' I shake my head and smile at their baby girls. I take one of the baby carriers off of her and guide her to the dining room, setting it on the table.

'Of course, I don't mind. They're honestly not as loud as I'd expect babies to be.' They had 2 beautiful baby girls, Olivia and Gowon. Gowon was a year and a half now and Olivia was their latest source of happiness. The 4-month-old was precious and very attached to Sooyoung. I pick Gowon up and play around with her as Jiwoo gently cradles Olivia in her arms. She coos at her sweetly and we walk into the living room. They quieted down. Sooyoung must've warned them that they brought the kids.

'Gowon, look it's your friend!' Chaewon jumps up happily and takes her from me, playing with her happily. 

Gowon had taken a liking to her when Chaewon started visiting their home to help Sooyoung prepare for classes. Jiwoo was glad to have her around. Chae is good with kids and even though she likes to pretend she's too cool for it, Hyejoo is very sweet with kids and I'm sure they'll be amazing mothers one day.

I smile as everyone sits around and chats together. It's so good to have everyone we love in the same room.

'So how are things back at the studio, Jungeun?' Sooyoung smiles in her direction as I tune into the conversation. Jungeun runs a dance studio in the city and Sooyoung would often join her for classes but hasn't been able to since the latest addition to their little family.

'It's been good! The kids miss you though. They want their hip-hop master to teach them again someday.' We all laugh as Sooyoung blushes at the nickname the kids gave her. Jiwoo kisses her wife on the cheek and turns to me.

'I need to feed little Olivia.' I nod but before I can get up, Hyunjin kisses my cheek and guides Jiwoo to our bedroom where she can feed her daughter in peace. I smile at their retreating figures and when I turn back, I notice everyone is quiet and staring at me.

'What?' I look at them in confusion. Jinsol reaches out to me and grabs my hand. 'So you guys live together, were basically glued together since the moment you met and are the definition of soulmates. Now you're graduating and working together too.' I nod, looking around at everyone still staring at me intently.

'Yes? What is going on with you guys?'

They all smile widely and Jinsol, who's sitting at my left, suddenly holds up a piece of paper. She turns it over. A blue 'W' is written on it neatly.

'When I first heard Hyunjin properly talk one day after class, she was mumbling to herself. This was during the first week of the new semester. When I asked her what was wrong, she said she liked you. And wanted to ask you to be her girlfriend, but didn't know how. I had to puzzle that together a bit because her speech was still very broken back then of course, but that was essentially the case.'

I frown and want to ask why she's telling me this but she holds up a hand to shush me. I simply look at her and continue listening to her intently.

'A few weeks later, word got out that the amazing and popular Heejin actually asked Hyunjin to be her girlfriend. I was happy for you kids. I saw Hyunjin that same day, hanging around the cafeteria, holding this box.'

She pulls a small yellow box out of her bag and hands it to me. I take it from her hesitantly and start opening it. Inside is a bracelet with a cat and rabbit charm. There's a little note attached to it.

'Heejin, will you be my girlfriend?' As I read the note out loud, I gasp and put a hand up to my face. She was going to ask me? 'I ruined it back then, didn't I?'

Jinsol smiles at me sweetly and shakes her head. She places the paper with the 'W' on the table in front of me. Jungeun sits up and shows me a paper with a red 'I' written on it. She smiles at me gently and sighs.

'I remember when you first walked into my dance studio, wanting to take on a sport and prove that you were more than just a pretty face. You wanted to make your senior year a good one. And let's be honest, you wanted to impress the star-athlete that you got to call your girlfriend.' I nod fondly at the memory as we all laugh together.

'Remember when you were preparing for the school's talent show? You went up to the stage and before your performance, you proudly exclaimed that you dedicate the dance to Hyunjin.' I smile and blush at the memory.

Jungeun sighs and puts down the paper next to the other on the table.

'Hyunjin had also been preparing a performance which she was going to dedicate to you. You beat her to it and she didn't want to steal the spotlight after that. She simply stood back, smiled and told me to get her off the list.'

My eyes widen and I can't help but let a silent tear fall. 'That was the change in order that was announced after my performance?' 

They all nod and Choerry walks up to me with a paper. a cute 'L' written on it in purple crayon. She places it on the table and reaches up to me. I pull her onto my lap and she wipes my tear away, smiling at me brightly.

I smile back at her. 'Don't cry, Heejin! Hyunjin says you're prettiest when you smile!' I blush and choke up slightly. Choerry scrambles off of me and runs into her mothers' arms. Jinsol perches her on her lap, one arm holding her and the other wrapped around her wife's shoulders.

'You guys always silently supported Yeojinnie and me. Even before we realised we liked each other like that, you guys knew but never pushed us.' Yerim smiles at me sweetly, holding out a piece of paper with an 'L' written on it again. I take it from her, placing it beside the others. 

'Thank you for being great friends.' I smile at her and mouth a thank you as Yeojin jumps up next to her to hand me her paper, a 'Y' written on it in.

'Hyunjin once told me that life is too short to spend thinking of what if's. She told me to find what makes me happy and never let go. When I asked her if she'd found that, she smiled at me and turned towards you. You were chatting with Yerim on the other side of the playground. She said yes, I have. And when I followed her gaze...' She smiles at me and turns to Yerim sweetly. 'I told her, I think I have too.'

I smile at the couple and place the paper on the table again. My parents smile at me and hand me a paper with an 'O' on it.

'Sweetie, you have always been an exceptionally kind child. But when you met Hyunjin you somehow became even more helpful and thoughtful and driven. I knew when you brought her home that first time, there was something special going on.' My mother tears up and my father grins at me, holding her hand tightly.

'She would always message me before asking you on a date. She wanted to make sure you'd be allowed to go, not wanting to have you be disappointed if we for some reason decided you couldn't go.'

I tear up again, not being able to control it. She did that for me? How did I never notice all these things?

Chaewon hands me a paper with a soft smile. A 'U' is written on it beautifully. 'When Hyejoo and I were going through a rough patch, it was you and Hyunjin who talked to us and made us see how childish we were being. When Hyejoo crashed her bike and I thought I'd nearly lost her, Hyunjin did all she could to comfort me. While you were chatting to Hyejoo as she recovered, Hyunjin pulled me to the side and told me to stop crying and not see this as a bad thing. She told me that everything, even something horrible like that accident, happens for a reason. I asked her what she meant and she said that the accident she had caused her to become so close to you. Without it, who knows if she'd been able to befriend you.' She smiles at me and holds Hyejoo's hand tightly. 'It wasn't until much later that I realised that accident brought me and Hye so much closer...'

'I would've definitely tried to at least befriend her... I don't think there's a universe out there in which we wouldn't end up together...' I sniffle and smile at Chae. 

Haseul hands me a tissue, which I take gladly.

'You guys are sickeningly sweet but I couldn't wish for better friends. And in your own way I think you're both kind of cool, I guess.' Hyejoo's whiny voice makes us all smile and chuckle.

She hands me a paper with an 'M' written on it.

Hyunjin's parents smile at me sweetly. 'You're basically like a daughter to us. We can't thank you enough for being with Hyunjin and helping her recover. You really brought back our precious daughter.' They're teary-eyed and her mother hands me a paper and pats my hand softly.

An 'A' is written on it.

'You were my favourite student until Hyunjin came by. Then suddenly I had 2! I think I can safely say I was there when you 2 made that special connection you have. I was there for your first meeting and honestly, nothing has changed. You still have the same sweet dynamic and I can't wait to have you two as colleagues. You guys were meant to be and I'm glad I was somewhat a helping factor in that. I saw Hyunjin's case and knew you would be able to help her best.' She smiles at me and hands me a paper.

The letter 'R' printed on it neatly. 

Vivi slips me a paper with another 'R' on it. A sweet smile graces her gentle features.

'You both make my Haseul happy and are so sweet to our dear Jin. I really wish you all the best in life. You deserve to be happy.' 

I blow my nose into the tissue Haseul gave me earlier and smile at everyone through my tears.

'Of all the love stories I've read in my career, I think yours is my favourite.' Sooyoung hands me a paper, smiling softly.

The letter 'Y' in a beautiful burgundy.

'Jin, give her your paper.' Haseul nudges her son towards me. He smiles at me shyly and hands me a paper with the letter 'M' on it. 'I like you two a lot.' I ruffle his hair. 'I like you too, buddy.'

Jiwoo suddenly appears next to me and hands baby Olivia to her wife. Olivia garbles cutely at her mother as she's safely tucked in her arms.

Jiwoo hugs me tightly, shoving a paper in my hands. 'Do you remember when you came to my cafe and asked how you should go about adopting a kitten for the two of you because Hyunjin missed Choco?'

I nod at her. I remember clearly. I wanted to bring up the topic but didn't know how. I didn't want to offend her by replacing Choco.

Jiwoo pats my head as she pulls back from the hug. 

'Hyunjin had passed by earlier that week, asking me if she should get you a rabbit or not. She remembered you said you'd get a rabbit if you ever lived on your own since your parents didn't want animals in the house but you absolutely adored rabbits. I told her to just go for it, the same advice I gave you. She had arranged to take you to an adoption centre the next week so you could pick your little friend.'

I gasp and look down at the paper in my hands. An 'E'.

'I took her to the shelter to get Caramel the very next day... She never told me!' Everyone sighs and shakes their head. Jiwoo smiles at me before sitting down.

'She saw how happy you were and didn't want to make you feel bad. After all, it would be too difficult to take care of both animals at the same time so soon into living together.'

I shake slightly, tears running down my cheeks.

Caramel runs past me and jumps on the table, sitting next to the papers. There's a paper sticking out of her collar. I grab it and pet her. A question mark...

'Oh my god...' 

It took me so long but I can see it now. Laid out in front of me on the table, now completed, the papers read, 'Will you marry me?'. 

'You somehow almost beat me to everything. I didn't mind because I love you. As long as you are happy, so am I. But for just this once, Heekki... Let me be first in asking just this one question?'

Everyone is smiling at me brightly, tears forming in their eyes as I continue to bawl quietly. I turn towards her voice to find her kneeling beside my chair, holding a small box.

'My dear girlfriend, love of my life, you were the one to give me back my speech. It's thanks to you that I was able to reach this point in life, surrounded by these amazing people in our own home. You are the one that gave me the ability to say all these words. So let me ask you a question and out of all the words you taught me again, all I require is one in return.'

She smiles, tears in her eyes, and opens the box. A small cute ring shines beautifully in the box. A small pink jewel sits snuggly in the middle of the band. It's gorgeous.

'Jeon Heejin, will you do me the greatest honour one could ever bestow upon me. The reason for my happiness, will you marry me?'

I fall from the chair to kneel in front of her, reaching up to caress her cheeks. 

I lean in closely, our eyes boring into each other. I chuckle, parting my lips to answer her.

'Aong.'

I close the gap between us, kissing her passionately as the room around us erupts in cheers, laughs and whistles.

 

Wherever you go, every day from now on, 

I'll be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Finally finished it. My first ever completed story!
> 
> Might occasionally write a little one-shot taking place in this au in the future (if enough of you ask for it) but the main story is completed!
> 
> hope you enjoyed this ride with me :)
> 
> Have a good day/night! :3

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posting from AFF!  
> twitter: @shaimaafoop


End file.
